Surprise Me (Amorous Jax X Male reader)
by cartoondevil 67
Summary: from the game amorous


You sat in your booth alone at club Amorous while you watched time passed by. You had come here with your little brother, Coby, who you had decided to make time to hang out with tonight because he was feeling down. However, you both come to realize fairly soon that the club was pretty dull tonight. There were only a few people at the bar and some talking in the booths beside yours and on the other side of the club. The DJ himself was even bored out of his mind; He wasn't his normal pumped up self. Instead, he just played whatever was on a playlist and texted the rest of the time while he leaned against the table which had all his equipment. You looked at the time on your phone; it was 12:45. You decided that it was getting late and that it was time to head home. All that there was left to do was find Coby. You couldn't leave because he was your little brother for one and he was your only ride home. But before you went on a bird hunt you decided to grab a drink at the bar. You stood up and walked over to the stool on the very end to the left, where you sat down and waited for the bartender. It wasn't long before you were approached by a light blue reptile with a piercing on his left eyebrow, and was dressed in a short-sleeve tux jacket with some very revealing undergarments.

"Hi there. What can I do for you?" He smiled and asked.

"I'd like a drink". You replied

"Great! What would you like." You looked up at the wall of liquor and pondered what you wanted in your head. Unfortunately, you couldn't seem to make up your mind. So you just shrugged your shoulders

"Surprise me." You said resting your head on your hand as your elbow sat on the bar. He then nodded and proceeded to mix a concoction. But not in a way that you had ever seen before. Not with you're own eyes at least. He was doing tricks with the bottles; flipping them over the head and catching them behind his back with his tail, balancing them on his head or finger. It was incredible. You sat in aw as he continued his show. Until *Crash*. He dropped one of the bottles on the floor and it shattered.

"Damn." He muttered under his breath as he picked up some of the bigger shards of glass on the floor. You decided to lean over the counter and try to help him clean up. You both then set the pieces temporarily aside, then you sit back down. "I'm sorry sir. My clumsiness really did me in this time".

"Wow. That was truly amazing." You said, "you really put on quite a show."

"Thanks." He said with a smile. "But unfortunately my boss won't think that. He wants me to serve drinks, not make a show of it."

"Well here, let me spare you some trouble." You pulled out your wallet and ask how much the bottle was. He shook his head

"I couldn't ask you to pay for this. That was like a $40 bottle. Plus this was my fault after all." He said raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

"I'm sure." You said smiling while laying down a $50 bill on the counter. "This one's on me."

"Huh. Wow! Thanks! This really helps a lot." He said

"Its no problem at all really. Just keep doing what you're doing ok? Your really good."

"That means a lot, really, it does. I don't get a whole lot of recognition for it. Instead, I get yelled at by my boss about how its a waste of time." His scales turned dark blue and his expression went to thankful to gloomy.

"Hey, don't worry about him ok? You do an amazing job and you should take pride in it." His scales turned back to there original light blue color as he began to smile at you again. "Well, I should be going. It was good meeting you." You went to stand up and go look for Coby before you were stopped by the bartender's voice.

"Wait! Aren't you forgetting something?" He asked. You turned around to see him holding out a receipt. You went to take it and noticed some writing on the back of it. Once it was in your hand, you turned it around to see what it read. It was his phone number. "Maybe you can call me sometime." He then gave you a wink and picked up the shards of the countertop. "And my name's Jax by the way."

"(Y-n). the names (Y-n)."

"Well then (Y-N). Keep me in mind would you?" He smirked then walked off. As you did too. You put the receipt in your pocket and proceeded to find your little brother. You looked over to see him talking to one of the guards. You didn't doubt that he had a reputation here. Especially with how much He talked about how often he came here. You then walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. Coby then turned around to face you with a smile. As if he already knew who it was.

"Well, how was your night big bro?" He asked.

"Pretty dull, won't lie." You Responded.

"Dang. That's a shame". He said with a frown, resting his hand on his hip. "I honestly thought it would be a bit busier."

"It's ok really. It wasn't all bad. It feels good to get out again."

"Well, that's good to hear. You're probably ready to go aren't you?" He said crossing his arms. You nodded your head and made your way to the door. Coby said goodbye to the tall dragon as he waved goodbye and joined you out the door.

The ride home was quiet. Neither one of you had anything to talk about. So Coby tried breaking the ice by asking if you meet anyone. You thought back to Jax and his phone number in your pocket. You wanted to tell him but you know if you did he would want to know everything little detail and you weren't in the mood for all that. You just wanted to be home and in bed.

"No." You simply replied. He smirked and rolled his eyes

"Is that so?" Coby, without taking his vision of the road threw his hand into your front pocket and pulled out the receipt with Jax's number on it. There was one thing you couldn't deny and that was that that little blue bird was fast. You didn't even have time to react. He took a quick glance at the back of the paper and smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Oooo Jax huh?" He teased. As quickly as you could you tried to take the paper back. "Jeez, you're so impatient. What's the magic word?" You scoffed

"Please".

"Thank you". He handed you back the receipt. And smiled. "So tell me everything and leave nothing out". You grunted and facepalmed.

"Can't this wait till tomorrow?"

"Hmmm? Ok, fine but you ain't getting away until I hear everything."

"Ok deal." Once you both were parked in the driveway and the car was off you got out and made you say to your rooms. There you undressed and made way to bed. You laid the paper with Jax's number on the side table beside you and dozed off into slumber.


End file.
